


girlfriend?

by hufflebee



Series: queer!izzy verse [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “Even if I’ve heard more about how beautiful she is and how smart she is and how great she is than about any of your actual work these past few weeks, your boss might think you’re slacking,” Alec says, trying and failing miserably to sound stern, and Izzy just laughs at him.“Well, my boss knows that I do my work on time, and perfectly, so I can talk about my girlfriend however much I want.”“Girlfriend?”Izzy and Alec’s heads snap towards the door in perfect sync, and Izzy feels her stomach drop at the sight of Maryse at the door.





	girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Their forth date begins much like their first, with Izzy entering the Hunter’s Moon right at the end of Maia’s shift. She takes a seat at the bar just as Maia emerges from the back room, and a smile as bright as sunshine spreads across her face when she sees Izzy. Crossing the room, Maia steps into place beside Izzy, their fingers immediately intertwining at their sides. A warm hand on Izzy’s neck, a soft touch to Maia’s waist and then their lips touch, just a peck, but it leaves them both smiling bright.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Izzy says and gets up, never letting go of Maia’s hand. They’re barely two steps away from the bar when the door of the Hunter’s Moon opens. Luke lets the door close softly behind him, his expression concerned.

“Luke! Is everything okay?” Maia asks, crossing the short distance to him, still holding Izzy’s hand. Izzy notices the moment Luke notices their intertwined hands, but his only reaction is a small smile, one that doesn’t last more than a second after he begins to speak. Apparently, a neighbouring pack, one that Luke had always had trouble with since the Alpha changes every two weeks, had sent a few werewolves to attack the Jade Wolf in protest of the New Accords the Cabinet had been negotiating for over a month now.

“I don’t think they even know any of the suggestions for the Accords, they just hate rules instated outside of their own pack,” Luke says. “The few werewolves they sent were young and untrained in any way so they weren’t much of a problem to get rid of, they're probably back with their pack already. But I want to make my way over to their Alpha and sort this out. And I really want you to come with me, Maia.”

Maia looks over at Izzy, worried and almost guilty looking, but Izzy only smiles at her, squeezing her hand.

“Go, be a badass, put them in their place,” Izzy says. “Just be sure to text me when you get back so I know you’re safe.”

Maia smiles at her, tightening her hold on Izzy’s hand. She places a quick kiss to Izzy’s cheek before they both turn to Luke, silently exiting the bar.

“I would offer to come with, but I feel like that would do more harm than good, so just, be safe, both of you,” Izzy says, and Luke nods in agreement.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Luke says. “If you see Alec, let him know I’ll call him after the meeting.”

“Will do.”

Luke places a hand to Maia shoulder, and says, “I’ll go ahead.”

Maia smiles and nods, and Luke starts slowly making his way down the street, and Izzy raises an eyebrow at Maia.

“He wanted to give us a minute,” Maia explains, and then her hands are on Izzy’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. Izzy absolutely melts into it, pressing closer to Maia as her hands settle on her hips. They get lost in it for a moment, but then Maia pulls back.

“Okay, I gotta go, it’s a long way to the other pack, and I do not want to listen to Luke complain about me taking forever to say goodbye to my girlfriend,” Maia says. “Even if it’s all out of love.”

She kisses Izzy once more, and then she’s jogging down the street to catch up to Luke, leaving Izzy dumbfounded in front of Hunter’s Moon.

 _Girlfriend_.

It’s such a common word, and really, there is no other one that Izzy could use to describe what she and Maia are to each other, yet hearing it, and hearing it so casually, sets of something inside her. She’s someone’s girlfriend. She doesn’t think she’s ever been someone’s girlfriend before, not really.

And by the Angel, she _has_ a girlfriend.

A breathless laugh bubbles up in her throat and spills out of her, and Izzy lets herself laugh, lets herself feel the way her heart is bursting at the thought. Her smile doesn’t waver the entire walk back to the Institute, or as she makes her way to Alec’s office. She knocks lightly and waits for Alec’s quiet ‘come in’ before opening the door, immediately crossing the room to sit opposite her brother. He’s slumped over his desk, the glow of his tablet making him look even more tired than he probably is, but he smiles brightly as he looks up at Izzy.

“Someone’s awfully happy considering she’s already back from her date.”

Izzy gives Alec a run down of what happened with Luke, including Luke’s promise to call Alec later. Her brother’s face doesn’t change throughout her whole story, from the furrowed brow to tight line of his lips; he keeps his Head of the Institute face on the entire time.

“Okay, thanks,” he says, and like a switch he becomes just Alec again, her big brother, his smile big and bright. “Now, what has you so chipper?”

“I have a girlfriend,” she says, and her heart feels like it’s too big for her chest in the best way. Alec rolls his eyes at her rather fondly and says, “I’m aware, you’ve had one for a while, you don’t shut up about her.”

Izzy gasps theatrically at him and looks around before saying, “Dammit, your couch is too far away for me to throw a pillow at you.”

“Thank the Angel, I'm saved,” Alec laughs. “But you know that I don’t mind you talking about her.”

Izzy nods. She knows, of course she does.

“Even if I’ve heard more about how beautiful she is and how smart she is and how great she is than about any of your actual work these past few weeks, your boss might think you’re slacking,” Alec says, trying and failing miserably to sound stern, and Izzy just laughs at him.

“Well, my boss knows that I do my work on time, and perfectly, so I can talk about my girlfriend however much I want.”

“Girlfriend?”

Izzy and Alec’s heads snap towards the door in perfect sync, and Izzy feels her stomach drop at the sight of Maryse at the door. There is a moment of complete stillness, and then Maryse says, “Alec, could you give us a minute?”

Alec looks over at Izzy, the concern and question evident in his eyes. While Maryse has been more excepting of Magnus, and Downworlders in general, as well as of Alec's sexuality, Izzy doesn’t really know what to expect. She didn’t really think about how she was going to bring this up with her mother, especially with how tentatively their relationship has been improving.

 _No more running and hiding_ , she thinks and nods at Alec. He gets up, giving their mother a hard look before making his way out of his office. Maryse slowly makes her way over to Izzy, sitting down next to her, and she takes one of Izzy’s hands between both of hers. Her eyes land of Izzy’s face, and her lips form a small, careful smile.

“Tell me about her.”

Out of all the things Izzy would have guessed her mother would say, this was absolutely not one of them. She watches Maryse for a moment, the careful gaze she still has, and the genuine smile on her face, and it clicks suddenly. She genuinely wants to know. She is being careful because Izzy is, but there is only curiosity and love on her face and Izzy feels like she could cry.

She swallows down her tears though, and starts, “Her name is Maia, and she’s a member of Luke’s pack. She’s studying marine biology and working at the Hunter’s Moon.”

Maryse nods, her smile only widening, and Izzy continues talking, words spilling out of her as she tells Maryse about how smart Maia is, how important she is to her pack, and how her pack is important to her. She tells her mother about how funny Maia is, even how gorgeous she is, and throughout it all, her mother’s smile never wavers.

“She sounds like a lovely girl, Isabelle,” Maryse says. “And she obviously makes you very happy.”

“She does, yeah.”

Reaching up, Maryse tucks a piece of Izzy’s hair behind her ear, and says quietly, “It’s really nice, seeing you this happy. Seeing you fight for love, just like your brother.”

Izzy feels a few tears quietly spilling down her cheeks and she leans forward and hugs Maryse tightly, trying her hardest not to sob into her shoulder. Angels, she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this loved by her mother and it is the most wonderful thing. Knowing she had Alec in her corner, always, made her braver and stronger, and she would always value that above all else. But having her mother in her corner, this fully and without reservations, it feels _huge_ ; it feels almost unreal because she never thought it would happen.

Her phone chimes with a text message and she pulls away from Maryse to check it, smiling at Maia’s name on her screen.

_We’re on our way back; can you ask Alec if we can stop by the Institute? Luke wants to talk in person if possible._

“Everything okay?” Maryse asks.

“Yeah, I just gotta go find Alec,” Izzy says, and then stops. “How do you feel about meeting Maia?”

**Author's Note:**

> the next part will be a direct continuation with maryse meeting maia etc. and i hope to have that up sometime this week!


End file.
